Crash Bandicoot meets Ratchet and Clank
by matman36
Summary: Ratchet's ship crashes into Crash's world.Now they have to save the universe from flesh eating robots.Chapter 2 finally up after a long hitaus
1. In the Beginning

Ratchet and Clank meet Crash Bandacoot  
  
Made by:Matman36  
  
With some help by:Spiderdude313  
  
I may have some mistakes in this story so don't sue me.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Any of these characters.  
  
Crash lays in an open Meadow trying to get some sleep when a bright star appears in the middle of the day.He gets up and wonders,"How can there be a star in the day?"  
  
The star began to come closer and closer in which Crash discovered it was no regular star.Crash ran to Coco and screamed, "I just...saw...a...bright star coming...down."  
  
Coco tries to calm him down and say,"Are you sure you weren't dreaming or just imagining this thing?"  
  
Crash points out that he wasn't dreaming and that he could show her.Crash takes Coco and shows that the star was getting staring in shock says,"That is not a star,its a ship!"  
  
Crash runs to Aku Aku and screams,"Were all gonna die!! Run!!!"  
  
Coco runs after Crash saying,"Were not gonna die!"  
  
Aku Aku hears what going on and comes out of his hut. Aku Aku yells"Shut your piehole Crash! I'm trying to get some sleep!"   
  
Crash shuts up and hides under Coco's bed with his stuffed monkey named gets a broom and forces Crash out with it.Moments later a crash sounds and Crash,Pura,Coco,and Aku Aku run out the hut and find a ship halfway into the ground. Crash backs away as the ship opens.  
  
Crash gets scared and starts hitting the thing on the head with his monkey before it came out of its ship. The thing yells,"Quit it"  
  
The thing comes out the ship and shows himself."What are you?" Crash questioned.  
  
"My name is Ratchet and this is my buddy clank and we are from outer space"Ratchet said spookily scaring Crash as he ran back to the hut.  
  
"We just want to know what happened while you were in space."Coco said as Aku Aku became bored and floated back to the hut.  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR CRASH!!"Aku Aku yelled at Crash for locking it.  
  
"Here what happened."Ratchet said."We landed onto the planet Zamborg to take directions to go to my home planet Veldin for my Dad's birthday from a Zamborgian..."  
  
"The guy gave us wrong directions."Clank interupted.   
  
"He gave us wrong directions and headed to your planet. We tried to leave but, we were sucked into your atmosphere."Ratchet continued "Now are ship is destroyed and we can't get back."  
  
"Well,my name is Coco and the one that hit you is named Crash and the one that is locked outside still is Aku Aku."Coco announced." And you are welcome to let you stay here for a few days."  
  
Ratchet accepted and blasted the door right open with his Minirocket Tube. Crash suddenly screams in fright as the boom echos through the acres of the land.Aku Aku bursted the closet door open and zaps Crash with a bolt of lightning for not opening the door."I'll go as soon as I get my ship fixed."Ratchet announced as he sat down on the straw couch.  
  
"Where do I sleep?"Ratchet said.  
  
"Your sitting on it"Coco Told Ratchet.  
  
Coco turned out the light and ALMOST everyone falls asleep except for Ratchet who was channel comes in and unplugs the tv and walks back to her room.Crash is outside and because he is covered in fleas and that he dosen't want to be blasted by any of Ratchet's guns or make the robot mad.Ratchet didn't want to get up so he call for Clank.   
  
As clank turned back on Ratchet whispered"Clank,can you turn on the tv please??? All my circuit is on!"  
  
Clank ignored Ratchet and turned back off.The next day Crash finds Ratchet frozen as he watches the news. Crash watches as a tear runs down Ratchet's eye.   
  
End Chapter one 


	2. Going to Veldin

Ratchet and Clank meets Crash Bandicoot:To Veldin and may never come back. Part Two

A/N:Sorry it took so long I've been busy with some school projects and I quitted for a while.I thought about and decided a while ago to discontinue this but now i figured what the hell and now i'm gonna finish what I started a while ago.Once again i'm not the creator of Ratchet and Clank or Crash Bandicoot I do not work at Insomnaic or Naughty Dog.I am just a 10 year boy with a big imagination.I blame my big brother for all the language in this story.

"Millions are presumed dead after flesh eating robots attack the planet Veldin. This happened last night after a mysterious ship landed and released these robots. These robots are dangerous and they carry weapons of mass destruction.Stay tuned and i'll keep you posted." A news announcer said as Ratchet cried in front of the tv.  
Ratchet face turned from sadness to anger as he got up from the couch and got back to his ship. He got out his wrench and started fixing it.Three hours and thirty one minutes later clank and Ratchet got in the ship and hovered off the ground a little bit so it can warm up."Crash you gotta go with Ratchet in case he needs help."Coco said.  
Coco gave Crash a walkie talkie headset that is modified to receive messages from one hundred billion lightyears away.Crash put it on and started saying while walking out the door. "Can you here me! Can you here me! Can you here me.  
Coco stopped Crash and gave him two more headsets to give to Ratchet and Clank.  
Crash gets in the ship. The ship hovers a few feet off the ground.Crash looks at a shiny red button."What does this do?"Crash said as he pressed the button and the ship immediatly crashes.  
"You bastard!"Ratchet screamed at Crash and walks out the ship.  
Clank turns on his helipack and blows the smoke away as Crash gets out of the ship.A couple days later Ratchet refixes the ship.  
"Ok we gotta go.Thanks for all your help."Ratchet said as he climbed into the ship.  
"Crash who is tied to a chair hops outside to muffle a good bye to Ratchet and Clank.The Ship blasts off into space."Clank did you bring the map"Ratchet asked.  
"Uhh...I thought you got it."Clank said "Well we can't turn back lets stop at that planet over there."Ratchet said pointing to an a blue planet with building popping out of the atmosphere.  
They landed next to a casino and got out.They walked into the casino "Welcome to the Tenela Casino/bar where we have made people and aliens and bacterias dreams come true.Money you give here will go to our Tenache tribe so we can get our land back from the evil goverment.Can we intrest you in beer and chicken and while you wait you can play one of our many games."The indian said Ratchet was already gone from the beginning already getting drunk and playing slots."Ratchet I thought you said you were gonna ask directions?"Clank asked.  
"But...its for a good cause"Ratchet said already sounding drunk.  
5 hours later Ratchet was still standing and playing BlackJack."Damn i'm out of Money!"Ratchet said digging into his wallet "Alright I bet my ship."Ratchet said looking dazed Clank didn't say anything because he was drinking strong oil and had two girls with him."Hey Ratchet me and the ladies are gonna go for a while."Clank said "Alright see ya."Ratchet said waving goodbye.  
"22 you lose"The dealer said.  
Ratchet turned around and walked about 6 steps before throwing up and fainting. Ratchet woke up in a jail cell."Hey what am I doing here"Ratchet asked the gaurd."I didn't do anything...I think"  
"Ha ya right we found you throwing up all over the all mighty rulers wife."The gaurd said countinuing to watch tv and eat bulargian made donuts.  
Ratchet pulled out a RYNO mini that was hidden somewhere in his pants and blasted the wall."Holy hell!"The gaurd said falling out of his chair.  
"Aww...damn I can't get up! I must call the boss!"The gaurd yelled.  
"Where is Clank..."Ratchet thought.  
Ratchet checked to a hotel and asked if the guy he had seen a small robot come by.  
"I did he came in with a bunch of women"The guy said.  
"Alright well can you get him we have to go."Ratchet said impatiantly.  
Clank soon came."We have to go...we're in big trouble."Ratchet said grabbing clank and running off.Ratchet jumped onto a carship opened blasted the glass and threw the guy out.Ratchet pulled out gooinator and filled the hole in the glass."That should hold at least till we get to Veldin."Ratchet said to Clank as they blasted off once again into space.  
Well thats it for now just read and review. 


End file.
